My Heart Will Go On
by beelzemongirl
Summary: Finally, I've decided to go back to Digimon for a little bit. One Shot, maybe. Renamon has a nightly encounter with a certain Demon Lord who had named himself her protector. But is there something else going on? Renamon/Beelzemon. First ever, be nice.


A/N and Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fanfic, I only own ideas. Sorry.

_Every night in my dreams, _

_I see you. _

_I feel you. _

_That is how I know you. _

_Go on. _

It always made her laugh when he wouldn't leave her alone. At first, it was rather annoying, but she grew to love his presence. He was the ever watchful angel, looking out for the one he cared for the most. Either as Impmon or Beelzemon, it mattered not. He was there. Whether she wanted him or not, he was there as if she needed him. He was her soldier, armed and ready to strike if the need should ever arise.

She saw him as a guardian now. Yeah, Impmon had been a total dick when she had first met him, but she grew to genuinely care about him. Care turned to affection. That affection, unfortunately, had grown deeper when he was digivolved to Beelzemon. Renamon had wanted to help him, to get him out of that monster he was forced to become, but his power and pride made him blind to her true intentions. It wasn't long, after the D-Reaper situation, that the demon lord like Digimon invaded her thoughts and dreams. From her dreams to her heart, he was everything now, whether she liked it or not.

_Far across the distance, _

_And spaces between us, _

_You have come to show you. _

_Go on. _

"You can stop hiding" Renamon said one night when she was barely keeping herself under control.

"I could've a long time ago" Beelzemon answered, his voice rough as ever, but had a gentle tone.

"So why didn't you?".

"Didn't feel the need to. Why didn't you acknowledge me sooner if you already knew I was here?".

"I wanted to keep up your little game".

_Near. _

_Far. _

_Wherever you are, _

_I believe that the heart does, _

_Go on. _

"Who said anything about a game?" he asked.

"No one really. I just know how your mind works, Beelzemon".

"Really? Well then, can you tell me what I'm thinking?".

"Do I wish to know what you're thinking?".

"You have to answer that for yourself, toots. So answer your own question, then answer mine. And don't give me that confusing, prophesying crap. I hate that".

Renamon laughed. "I think you're thinking of me. In fact, I think you always think of me".

"You're good, foxy. Keep going. I may prove you a mind reader yet".

"Keep this up, and you won't get a word out of me".

_Once more, _

_You open the door. _

_And you're here in my heart. _

_And my heart will, _

_Go on and on. _

"Alright, I'll shut up" Beelzemon stopped talking.

Renamon thought a few minutes. Maybe he was thinking…romantic thoughts about her? It was difficult now for some strange reason. She couldn't get into his mind anymore. It was strange. She could when he was Impmon, but why not now? Then she found herself wondering if he could read her thoughts and know all about her.

"Are you a mind reader?" Renamon asked.

"Perhaps, perhaps not".

"Then can you tell me what I'm thinking?".

"I can tell you're thinking of me. I know you're thinking something you don't wanna share. But what the heck, do it anyway. I wanna know, foxy, what goes on in that head of yours".

_Love can touch just one time, _

_And last for a lifetime. _

_And never let go 'til, _

_We're gone. _

"You keep coming to me, Beelzemon, in dreams and thoughts" Renamon admitted, dipping her hand in a little pool of water.

"Well, I kinda already figured that, otherwise, you would've tried to kill me by now".

"Don't tempt me".

"Again, who said anything about tempting?".

"Don't play with me, Beelzemon! Why do you keep following me?! And don't give me that protection crap, that won't work now!".

_Love was when I loved you. _

_One true time. _

_I hold to, _

_In my life we'll always, _

_Go on. _

"That's why I asked you to read my mind".

"I'd rather you told me. I wish to hear it straight from you".

"I don't know if you'll actually want that, foxy. The way I think is a little complicated".

"Try me".

He struggled to find the words to tell her what he was thinking. He didn't want her to be afraid of him, not that she was now. But still…he had feared this. He had challenged her, lost his grip, and now he was slipping, on the verge of falling actually.

"This is a little…difficult to say, but, I've found something better than what I was meant to be given".

_Near. _

_Far.  
wherever you are, _

_I believe that the heart does, _

_Go on. _

"What is it?" Renamon asked.

He couldn't help but feel scared now. The big bad demon lord Digimon was afraid of something, and it was this fox, this vulpine goddess alone, who could strike such terror into him. But he had to answer, now or never.

"You".

"And what was it that you were meant to be given?".

"Nothing, except damnation perhaps".

Renamon faced him, turning her attention away from the pool. "Perhaps what you think is wrong. Maybe this is what you were meant to be given".

"Foxy, don't make this harder on me than it needs to be".

_Once more, _

_You open the door. _

_And you're here in my heart and, _

_My heart will, _

_Go on and on. _

Renamon took his hands. "It's not hard at all, Beelzemon. The only one making it difficult is you".

"I hate it when you're right, you know that? I just can't stand it".

She smiled brightly, knowingly, at him. "But that's what keeps you so interested, isn't it?".

"Maybe, I think it's everything about you. Renamon, I gotta know something really bad before it makes me sick".

"And what might that be?".

He freed his hands from her hold and drew her closer to him.

"Do you love me…or not?".

_You're here. _

_There's nothing I fear. _

_And I know that my heart will, _

_Go on. _

Renamon had expected that, but never to hear it from him directly. It was the most wanted question she had wanted to hear from him. Now that she got her wish, how was she to respond?

"I don't know. But…do you love me?".

Beelzemon took one of her hands, freeing the fox for a minute, and clasped it over his heart, slamming in his ribcage.

"What do you think, Foxy?".

She looked up at him, not sure what to say or think. She had wanted this, it was everything she'd hoped it'd be. But how to respond? She just didn't know. There was only one way to find out.

_We'll stay, _

_Forever this way. _

_You are safe in my heart and, _

_My heart will go on and on. _

She kissed him, quite passionately, like she had in her dreams. Everything flooded out of her. Her legs suddenly got weak, and she found herself supported up by Beelzemon as he lifted her up and soon they were off the ground, upheld in the air by his wings. They stopped when they were several feet up and they were surrounded by a clear starry sky.

"You do love me, don't you?' he asked her.

Renamon put her head to his shoulder, just wanting to stay there forever, just like that.

"I do, Beelzemon. Believe me, I do".

And that's how a guardian became a lover, how a goddess came to love a demon.

A/N: OMG! My most romantic work ever! The song totally doesn't fit, I know, but I don't care, I think this was awesome. And not bad for my first Digimon fanfic in like what, five years? Please tell me what you think, I'm waiting on good reviews! Thanks! By the way, I heard that songs were no longer allowed to be used on . I don't know if that's true or not, because I've made several fics that feature songs and I haven't been told anything. So…I have no idea. Again, thanks for reading! Gosh, I talk too much! 


End file.
